


My Thanks, Lieutenant

by cuteashale



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, hints at Ichabbie, vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod never listens. It's the most frustrating thing about him. After an adventure gone slightly awry, Abbie is annoyed and Ichabod is indignant. They're both worried, and everything ends up okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thanks, Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [ drabble competition ](http://fuckyeahsleepyhollow.tumblr.com/post/63876851205/write-a-100-500-word-sleepy-hollow-drabble-any) fuckyeahsleepyhollow is hosting. Go on over and check it out!

"Thank you, Miss Mills."

Ichabod's voice was quiet, almost hesitant, when he finally spoke. Abbie had left him on the couch with a blanket around his shoulders and a bag of frozen peas on the bump on his head while she tried to scrounge up some tea. It wouldn't be the same but it might help just a little bit. Especially after what had happened tonight.

She'd warned him to stay in the car but, as usual, he didn't listen. He'd gotten a concussion and a few bruises for his trouble, so maybe he'd learn.

She doubted it; he was too stubborn to learn.

"What for?" she asked, like she didn't already know the answer. Maybe she wanted to hear him say it. Admit that he'd been wrong. That he should have listened.

She walked back into the living room and sat down on the coffee table in front of Ichabod, elbows resting on her knees as she looked at him.

Ichabod cleared his throat and adjusted the makeshift icepack pressed to the knot on his head. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "For...rescuing me. I'm reluctant to admit it, but perhaps in this instance it would have been better had I remained in the car, as per your request."

Snorting, Abbie pulled her lower lip between her teeth and nodded. "I warned you. I _told_ you it was dangerous, Crane. And you came running in there like..." She exhaled a sharp breath and looked up to meet Ichabod's eyes. Her grave, near panicked expression was mirrored in his eyes.

"You were in danger," he said quietly, wetting his lips. "I could not leave you alone in there with back-up miles away, lieutenant. I could not."

"What, because I'm a woman? I swear, Ichabod, if we have to go over this one more time I'm -" 

"That is not why!"

Abbie's eyes narrowed and Ichabod lowered his voice when he spoke next. "I simply couldn't leave you," he whispered, averting his gaze once again

Hands rubbing up her face, Abbie sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

A gentle hand curled slowly around her wrist and squeezed. Ichabod's palm was warm and when Abbie looked up his gaze was soft. Intimate. "You have my undying gratitude, Abbie."

The kettle whistled on the stove but Abbie was no longer paying attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember, you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.scaryashale.tumblr.com) if you want!


End file.
